That Summer
by chefgirl4622
Summary: Bella couldn't wait to come back to Forks for a visit. She thought it would be the best summer of her life! But she gets into some awkward situations and realizes it won't go the exactly the way she planned. Will her dreams of a great summer be crushed?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 1.

I slowly opened my eyes. Looked to the right, and to the left. I was on a plane! Right. I'm on my way to Forks for the summer - I get to visit my father who I haven't seen in about three years, and my best friend Jake. Thank god! Life is so horrible without Jacob Black. We kept in touch with cell phones and computers and what not, but it just isn't the same as standing right next to him, looking into his dark eyes. I always loved him, as a friend of course. We've been friends forever! I can remember building sand castles with him on LaPush beach, playing in the mud in my backyard, and even playing at the small playground near his house. I always have so much fun with Jacob. Damn, I missed him!

I sighed and looked out the window. How long have I been on this plane for? The flight attendant answered that question.

"Hello passengers, we are getting ready for landing. Please..." the girly voice trailed on and on. I've been on this plane so many times; I knew half the speech of by heart anyways. I checked my food tray and my seatbelt and got ready for landing. I couldn't wait to see Jake again! It's been so long.

We began to descend. It was probably the longest ten minutes of my life! I could see the airport though so, it wasn't all bad. I thought a silent countdown in my head - _5, 4,3,2,1, touchdown!_ I didn't realize that I had chuckled until the woman sitting next to me stared. She must have thought that I had lost my mind! Oh well, I wouldn't see her again after this anyways. The seatbelt sign turned off and the girly voice came on once again.

"Thanks for riding..." man, I hated when she spoke! Just shut up woman! I chuckled under my breath once more. And again, the woman sitting next to me gave me a look. I reached up to get my carry on. Finally I was home!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was waiting for me with open arms. And standing next to him was my boy!

"Jake!!!" I smiled goofily. He grinned at me.

"One would think his daughter would be excited to see him after three years and six months." Dad laughed and reached over for a big bear hug. "I missed you Bells! It hasn't been the same without you!" Finally, he released.

"I missed you too dad..." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "But not as much as my B.F.F!" I joked and stepped towards Jacob. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He grinned again. "You're looking good Bella"

"Well, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." _In fact... he was lookin' FINE!_

Dad already had my bags in his hand. "Come on kids, let's go to my house and celebrate!" Jacob smiled as we walked through the door - and pointed at a truck on the end.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"What, that?!" I said as I pointed towards the reddish orange-ish Chevy at the end of the lot. Everyone just smiled.

"Think of it as a homecoming present." dad replied. I was completely shocked. He actually bought me a truck! Jake and I exchanged one look and knew exactly what each other were thinking.

"You fixed it up didn't you?" I asked - still in disbelief.

"Well, I don't want to take _all_ the credit." he smiled. We both ran towards the vehicle.

"We'll be home later dad; I want to take this thing for a drive!" I said as I opened the door of my newest possession. Jake was sitting right next to me with the corners of his mouth almost reaching his ears.

"You have to double pump the clutch when you start, but other than that..." he trailed off.

"It's perfect." I glanced in his direction. His eyes sparkled. "Come on, let's go." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot carefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2.

We took the long way to my house. We had a grand old chat along the way. We spoke about school, friends, sports, family... everything interesting that happened over the few years we've been apart. It felt just like old times. I smile just thinking about it.

"So are we going to your house or what?!" he joked.

"No, I think we'll just drive all the way to Mexico." I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" He laughed. "How come I don't get any say in this? I could charge you for kidnapping or something."

"Oh yes, 'cause you would just hate it if you had to spend a few days with me."

"Of course I would. It would be horrible."

"Fine then," I said as I turn onto my street. "If you're so eager to see Billy and Charlie."

"I didn't say that." He said as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You are so immature!" I said as I playfully slapped him across the arm. "Whoa Jake, have you been working out or something?" I laughed. "Your arms are huge!"

"As a matter of fact..." he began to say until he was interrupted by Charlie.

"Guys! What took you so long! We were just about to send out missing persons ads." He yelled.

"Oh my..." I shook my head – and I blushed a little. Dad could be so embarrassing sometimes. Jacob and I climbed out of the truck and began to walk towards the house. Dad had already gone back inside. And it was oddly very silent. Suddenly, I had Jake's large, warm, hands placed over my eyes. "What are you doing Jacob? I can't see! And you knowhow clumsy I am." I said as I tripped over my own feet.

"God Damn, Bella! Can you even walk across a flat surface without falling?" He said as he caught me before I hit the ground.

"As a matter of fact..." I started to speak but was suddenly startled.

"Surprise!" A large group of people yelled while standing in the little living room of Charlie's house.

"Oh. My. God." I managed to say while looking around. Charlie went way overboard! There were large banners and balloons all over the walls, confetti was flying in the air and music was blasting in the back round. And the make things worse, everyone was there! All my friends from school, and LaPush... I'm pretty sure everybody that lived close to us was crowded into the small, rectangular room.

"Hey Bella" Angela smiled and hugged me.

"We've missed you girl!" Eric laughed.

"This is just.... so much to take in!" I said. They all know how much I hate surprises. I shook my head. That's when dad patted me on the back.

"What do you think?" he asked smiling.

"I think you... I think this is... I think it's great." I lied.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone." He smiled and leaded me to the kitchen. Dad showed me all the policemen who work with him, all the people who work at the diner, and the corner store, and the grocery store... after a few hours - I just wanted to sleep! "And finally - the healthcare crew." he smiled and leaded me to the back yard. Then I saw them. There were about seven of them. They were beautiful! They had pale skin and fancy clothes. The tallest, oldest man turned around and started walking towards us.

"Hello." the beautiful man said reaching for my hand. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. And _this _is my family." He stepped aside and nodded at the oldest looking woman to come forward.

"Good day." she smiled. Wow, these people are the most beautiful people I've ever seen! "My name is Esme Cullen, I'm Carlisle's wife." She reached out and shook my hand. Her fingers felt almost like ice. I had shivers! "Jasper, Alice?" She gave them a look I didn't exactly understand.

"Hi, I'm Alice." A pixie like girl said quietly. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper." I looked at the man standing next to her. His eyes frightened me. He looked as though he was in an extreme amount of pain. He then nodded. A model like figure walked slowly to stand in front of me.

"How are you?" she asked with a grin, but didn't exactly wait for the answer. "My name is Rosalie, and that is Emmet." she pointed at a tall, ripped man talking to a bronze haired boy. "Me and Emmett are together." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you" I blinked. And then the last one came in my direction. Now _he _was gorgeous! Love at first sight!

"I'd like to formally introduce myself." he smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen." The boy said politely. Wow.

"Hi..." I croaked. My cheeks felt warm, I was blushing again. "It's er... very nice to meet you." I said as I stared into his dark eyes. They were even darker than Jacob's. Oh right, Jacob! "Um... would you excuse me?" I ducked away and walked - or ran to find Jake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 3.

_Edward Cullen... Edward Cullen... Isabella Cullen? _I woke from my dream and stared at the clock. It was only five in the morning! Ugh, the Cullen boy kept me up all night. I just couldn't stop dreaming about him. I keep dreaming that he asks me out, or proposes to go steady, or proposes to get married. And I don't even know the guy! Maybe a drink of water would help me sleep. I slowly sat up and turned on the lamp sitting on the table next to my bed. "_I have to be quiet._" I thought. "_I can't wake Charlie. I have to be careful not to hurt myself. _"Knowing me, I'd trip and eat it trying to get out of my bedroom or stub my toe and fly down the stairs - superman style. "_I have to walk slowly._" I placed my foot on the floor below me , making sure not to trip and fall. One step at a time, I creped out into the hallway and down the stair case. Thank god I never fell! Then I reached in the cupboard and got a glass. Creek! Was that the floor? Did I wake Charlie? I spun around to see, or at least tried to. "_Failure._" I thought to myself as my body smashed against the cold, hard , floor. BANG! I fell ... figures. But then, I felt a sharp pain going through my left hand. Damn! I totally forgot about it. I broke the glass in my hand!

"Bella? What the...." dad stuttered. "Oh no, are you okay?" he asked as he reached for the light switch.

"Not really." I said quietly and tried to sit up. "WHOA! Room spin!" I said as I tried to steady myself.

"Oh Bella, you hit your head!" He said with a worried expression. "And you hurt your hand!" He said as he got to his knees to check out the wound better. "Darling, that's not going to come out with tweezers." he said as he examined the glass that was stuck in my left palm.

"Dad, it hurts." I flinched.

"Sorry!" cried as he let my hand go. "Do you think we should go to the doctor?" He asked.

"Um... maybe in the morning?" I suggested. "Isn't it a bit late to show up - asking for stitches?"

"I'm sure Dr. Cullen won't mind. They have 24 hour shifts at the hospital anyways." he said as he lifted me from the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was bright in the hospital - a little too bright for my liking. It made my headache a lot worse. Dad reassured me that everything would be fine, the doctor wouldn't hurt me. _"I know dad, I'm not a five year old anymore" _I thought, but was in too much pain to say. He helped me onto the checkup bed.

"Dr. Cullen will be here in a minute." a woman said as the door closed.

"Dad?" I asked "how long do we have to stay here? I really want to sleep."

"Bella, you cannot sleep until that chunk of glass is _out _of your palm." He told me. "I'm buying plastic drinking glasses from now on." I heard the door open.

"Isabella Swan?" a friendly voice asked.

"Mhmm?" I said - half asleep.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your hand?" the voice filled the room again. I shook my head. "Okay, you may feel a slight pinch." the man warned. He was right... I felt a slight pinch. But it felt a lot better once he wrapped my hand up.

"Thank- you Doctor." I said smiling - or at least, I think I smiled? The last thing I remembered was walking to the car. Everything else was a blur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jumped at the sound of the phone.

"Hey, you've reached the Swan's. We're busy - so leave your name and number and we'll get back to you. Thanks." Charlie's voice filled the empty house.

"Bella? Are you home? Are you okay?" Ahh, its Jake. I smiled. "Listen, just call me back alright? I want to do something fun today." He hung up.

"_What time is it?" _I thought. I turned my head to look at my alarm clock." **2:00 p.m. **"it read." _Crap!_" I got up slowly and stumbled into the bathroom. "_Ugh... I look horrible._" I thought as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. "_Maybe I should get a shower?_" I asked myself. It could help? I reached in behind the shower curtain and turned the faucet to medium. "_Perfect_" I thought as I closed the door and proceeded with my cleansing process.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 4.

Once I was ready, I called Jake back... considering he had been calling all morning.

"Hello?" His deep, husky voice answered after a couple of rings.

"Hi..." I said. "Sorry I never called you back earlier, I just woke up." I blushed a bit.

"Sure sure." He replied. "Charlie said you had a rough night anyways. It's just... I missed you Bells, I wanted to do something today."

"Awe..." I smiled. "I missed you too Jake. What did you want to do?" I asked.

"Er... Well... I have something in mind." I could tell he was smiling at this point.

"Jacob Black! You know I hate surprises! Tell me right now!" I laughed.

"Nope, just get ready... and look nice! I'll be in your driveway in half an hour." He laughed.

"Come on Jake!" I whined. "At least tell me where we're going. And _why _I need to get all dressed up. Please."

"Just put on clean clothes, and do your hair nice. I'll pick you up soon." He said as the phone went dead. "_Oh, You son of a..." _I thought as I hung up the phone. I went upstairs to get ready.

***************

I had my favorite pair of jeans and a v-neck top on when he came to the door. My hair was curled and in a half pony. I pulled my jean jacket over my shirt and buttoned it up half way. I already had a note placed on the table for when Charlie came home from work. Jacob's jaw dropped

"Um... hey." He said as he checked out my outfit.

"Hi." I said as I reached in to hug him. "Now can you tell me where we are going?"

"Maybe..." he trailed off and walked towards his car." Coming?" He asked. I stood in the doorway pouting.

"Please Jake! Just tell me." I pulled out my famous puppy dog face.

"Alright!" He laughed. "_If _you get in the car." and with that, he ducked into the little car. (In my opinion, it's too small for him). I slowly walked towards the car and opened the door. "Bella? What happened to your hand?" He asked with a mix between concern and curiosity on his face.

"I'm a klutz. Remember?" I told him. "I was having a hard time sleeping... so I went downstairs for a glass of water... it didn't work out to well." Again, my cheeks were flushed with color.

"Obviously." he laughed as we pulled out of my driveway and sped out into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reached his house at around six. It was pretty obvious they were having a party. I just wasn't sure why.

"Jake?" I asked confusedly.

"Just be quiet Bella." He laughed and got out of the car. I slowly opened the door and stepped outside onto the wet ground. "Come on!" He smiled as he took my hand and led me into his backyard. There was a gigantic fire in the middle of the yard, and everyone was standing around it singing old songs. I didn't exactly understand what they were saying... it sounded kind of Indian though. Billy looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you know why your here Isabella Swan?" Billy asked. I shook my head. "Oh." He said, giving his son a look. "Well Bella, today Is Jacob's 18th birthday."

"_Oh my god!!! I forgot?!_" I thought, but trying to act as though I knew. "Okay...?" I looked at him, expecting more information.

"Do you know any of the legends from our tribe Isabella Swan?" Billy proceeded. I glanced in Jacob's direction and then back at Billy.

"No sir." I said silently. "And please, call me Bella."

"Well..." Billy began. "Quiluettes believe that they have been passed down special powers from wolves. Our tribe believes that wolves have changed our lives!" I glanced at Jake once more, he was blushing a bit. He just glared at me. "Stories have been passed down for centuries about shape shifters and werewolves. I know...it sounds ridiculous but, its the truth. Some of us here today, we're werewolves." and with that, he glared at his son. Jacob sighed.

"Almost.... almost werewolves" he said as he looked around at the people standing around the fire. I for one was freaked out.

"Yes son..." Billy gave him a look and began once more with his story. "And legends say that you must have a party on your 18th birthday before you turn. So the evil spirits of the dark will not eat your soul and make _you _evil." He smiled with that. "And so, here we are. To Jake!" He cheered while raising his beer for a toast. So that's what happened! He's drunk. That explains a lot.

Jake's face turned the color of an apple as he turned to me. "Bella, please don't mind these people. They have their beliefs okay?" His eyes met mine. And at that moment, I wanted to melt. I simply nodded. "Would you come with me please?" he asked." I want to talk to you in private." he reached for my hand and led me through the back door, leading to his kitchen.

"Bells..." His eyes met mine again. "My tribe has a lot of crazy rituals and beliefs. They will not change their ways, no matter how old the stories are. Just please, do not judge us. We are good people...." He trailed off.

"Jacob Black." I said as I looked into his dark eyes. "You are my best friend; I never judge you - or your family's tradition." He smiled. I smiled. We just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You sure?" He looked down at our feet. I put my finger in under his chin and lifted it so that he would look me in the face and smiled.

"Positive." I blinked.

"Alright then..." he said." Just remember, my tribe has traditions." he winked and led me to the fire again. We sat around the fire 'till about midnight. We sang songs and roasted wieners. It was the most fun I had in a while! Jake stood up.

"Everybody!!" Jake yelled. "I have a very important question." He reported as he turned to face me. Once again, we were staring into each others eyes. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he blinked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 5.

I stared blankly at his face. "_WHAT THE HELL????_" I thought. "_We are ONLY 18!!!_" He blinked about five times. I could see the pleading in his eyes. And after a while, his eyebrows pulled together to make a worried face. I hated seeing him like this. "_What the hell can I say?_" Just wing it i suppose.

"Jacob Black." I began. "You are my best friend. I love you. I always have...." tears came to my eyes. "And you would make an amazing husband!" I winced at the thought. "And even though I never thought this day would come so soon, I..." the tears made their way down my cheeks. " I... I accept."

"_What the HELL did I just do?!_" I thought. Everyone around the fire cheered. Beer was going everywhere! Billy was almost crying! And then I looked into Jacob's eyes.

"Thank you" He mouthed and pulled me into his arms for a hug. I hugged back... even though it never felt right.

"Jake, can I call Charlie?" I asked while looking down at the ground. "I really want to let him know."

"Sure... sure." He smiled as we walked into his room. "Here." He said while passing me his cell phone. I slowly dialed the numbers and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Charlie's startled voice was on the other line.

"Dad..." I began.

"Bella! Why the hell are you calling me and waking me up at _ONE O'CLOCK_ in the morning?"

"Charlie," I said apologetically. "I just thought I'd let you know..... I'm engaged. Yay...?"

He gasped. "Isabella Swan! This is _not _a funny joke and this is _not _a good prank to pull. ON ANYONE! Bella, where are you? Have you been drinking?" He went on and on.

"NO! Dad, I'm engaged to Jacob. Jacob Black. He asked me tonight and I just couldn't say no. I'll explain in greater detail later." I said.

"You're serious?" Charlie's breath slowed down. "Bella, your only 18. Honey..... Are you pregnant?"

"Charlie! No. It's just tradition to marry young for the Quiluettes." I winced. "And everyone was around watching... I didn't want to break anyone's heart." I trailed off while walking into the bathroom and mouthing "One minute" to Jake.

"Bella....." I heard him breathing.

"Dad....." I breathed with him.

"Are you absolutely sure that you _want _to do this?" He asked.

"No." I sighed.

"Fine, I guess you're going to have to make your own decisions." He sighed. "Sometimes I just wish you made better ones." the phone went dead. I cried silently.

"Bella?" Jake's voice came in from outside. "Bella dear? Are you okay?"

"Jacob.... I'm... I just... wasn't expecting any of this. Charlie isn't very happy with me either."

"Babe," Jake sighed." You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We could just be friends if you wanted?" I could tell this is what he wanted though, so I pulled it together.

"No," I looked up from the floor. "Jake, I meant what I said out there. It's just going to take a while for me to get used to the idea." I shook my head as to shake the thought away.

"Bella," He sounded sad now. "I don't want you to be unhappy." I opened the door slowly.

"Jake. I love you." I looked into his eyes. His pained eyes.

"Bella, I love you too. And this is why I don't want you to feel forced to marry me just because of my tribe. We could pretend to get married if you want. Or even..." he thought.

"Shh." I put me finger to his lips. "No, I want to do this." I lied. His dark eyes met mine once more.

"Bella..." he began to shake his head. But i wanted him to be happy. At least him. Somebody had to be happy.

"Jake." I looked deep into his eyes and kissed him for the first time. "You know that I love you. I would never lie to you." He pulled me in closer. We kissed for a while after that. Quill came rushing in the room later with Embry right behind him.

"Come on lovers!!" They yelled. (They were obviously drunk too) "They're setting off the fireworks." they said together. Jake and I got to our feet and began to walk towards the backyard once again.

"Hey everybody." Jake said looking at the ground.

"I heard you were smooching with Bella!" Seth cried. "Me next?" he said as he puckered his lips and walked towards me.

"Oh shut up you!" I pushed him out of the way and went to sit next to Jacob. The crowd started singing some weird song about a boy and his girl. Blah Blah Blah... It reminded me of when I used to be in Bear Paws.

_I was about 5 years old. Mom had joined me up in "bear paws" 'cause she thought I was anti-social - even though I was perfectly fine. I didn't mind being alone. I guess I'm like Charlie in that way. We were having a campfire outside. S'mores and all. And I remember hearing a story about a woman and her lover, but her lover wasn't human._ _He was half dog... Dammit._

The cold struck me hard then. I realized that I had no jacket at that exact moment.

"Jake... where is my jacket?" I looked at him.

"I guess we forgot it inside?" He said as he took me by the wrist. I fallowed him into his bedroom again - looking for jacket. Even though I don't remember taking it off...

"Is this it?" He asked, hauling a leather jacket from the floor. I shook my head. We searched some more. "Is _this _it?" He asked while pulling a fur coat from the closet. I glared at him. He went towards the bathroom. I didn't even pay any attention. But when I turned around, Jake was standing right next to me, sniffing my hair.

"Whoa! What the hell?" I screamed playfully and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, watch it." He said. I smiled at him. He reached for something behind his back.

"Another surprise?" I glared. He nodded and hauled out a small box with a pink ribbon.

"Open it." he beamed.

"Fine..." I looked into his eyes before ripping the bow away. "Should I be scared?" I asked.

"No..." He laughed. "Unless you're a wimp." One of his eyebrows lifted, giving him a mysterious look.

"Oh ha-ha." I glared at him and reached for the top of the box. When I opened it, there was a beautiful bracelet placed neatly on top of rose petals. My eyes watered up. I looked at him once more before lifting the piece of jewelry to read the writing that was engraved.

_To love, that isn't forced._

All I could do was cry and bow my head.

"Jake, I don't deserve it." I shook my head. "I don't deserve any of this."

"Shut up you goof ball." He said as he placed a locket on one of the hooks hanging from the bracelet. It was in the shape of a heart and when you opened it, it had a picture of us when we were 5, playing in my sandbox.

"I love you." I mouthed as I pressed my lips to his. He pulled away to speak.

"I love you too, no matter what."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 6.

I crashed at Jake's that night. I woke up in his arms. I didn't think it should feel this way. It still felt like we were just friends. I wrote a quick note. It read:

Jacob.

Don't worry. I decided I'd go to the mall. Do some shopping. I'll going to run to my house to get some of my stuff too. I'll be home by supper, and if not, I have my cell.

Love you,

Bella

`I washed up. The water felt nice on my face. Maybe I'll get a shower at Charlie's? Yup, that sounds fine. I grabbed my belongings and trudged out into the hallway. Billy was sitting on the couch watching Baseball.

"Billy?" I asked "Do you think Jake would mind if I used his car for a while? I just have to run over to my house to get some stuff." I smiled.

"It shouldn't be a problem." He grinned goofily.

"Thanks. I'll see you later okay?" I patted his shoulder gently and walked out to Jake's car.

********************************

Dad wasn't home once I got there. That didn't exactly bother me though. I had more time to think to myself... and relax. I had just enough time to take a shower, packed my bag and eat a sandwich before Charlie showed up. We didn't talk; I could tell he was pissed at me. But just as I was about to leave, he looked my in the eyes.

"Bells." he began.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes father." I smiled.

"But I'm not going to support your decision." He folded his arms.

"Dad," my eyes filled with tears again. "I.... I ... Please. I... it's the right thing to do. We love each other." I let the tears fall.

"Yes, I know Bella. I know you _love _the boy. But you aren't even 19 yet. What if you make the wrong decision? Divorces can be messy." He shook his head and looked at the thin line were the wedding ring used to sit on his finger.

"Dad, if I make the decision..." I looked at him. "It's my decision. It will be _my _problem. It's _my _life." Charlie stared into my eyes.

"Isabella, you are making a huge mistake. I refuse to talk to you until you smarten' up." He shook his head and turned away.

"_Smarten' up?!_" I thought. "_You are the one getting angry. You are the one who refuses to talk to me!" _My head dropped.

"But..." I swallowed. "Charlie, if you don't want to be in my life... then I guess that's your own problem!" I yelled and began to run upstairs to get the rest of my stuff.

"Bella!" He yelled, and honestly, it scared me. "You get your ass down here right now." I turned to face him.

"What." I snapped.

"You are going to stop treating me like a pile of crap you know that! Right now! Bella, I am your father. You cannot talk to me like that!" He said and for the first time in my life, my dad hit me. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. Sobbing, I clenched my face, which was now red and sore. I heard his footsteps move further and further away and then I heard the door slam. My tears stained my shirt. I got up slowly and went upstairs. I grabbed all my clothes and all the rest of my belongings; I would NEVER come back here! I ran down the stairs and called mom.

"Hey, It's Renee. I'm not in. Just leave a message, k'?"

"Mom, I have to talk to you. Things are getting complicated. Call my cell. You won't reach me at Charlie's." I whimpered. "I love you." I slowly took the phone away from my ear and pushed end. I walked out to the car and got inside. I sped off to the closest bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7.

I drank until I could barely stand. Luckily, nobody noticed. I grabbed my things and walked out to my car, trying to keep my cool. If I slipped up one bit, they'd take my keys. I'd be stuck here until I was sober, which wasn't going to happen soon. I drank way to much for that! I opened the door and climbed inside. Once inside, I cried. I cried for a good hour or two. And once I was done, I pulled out of the lot. I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking of doing, but I decided that whatever happens - happens.

The road seemed to swerve, it moved from right to left, right to left. Even on the parts where it was supposed to be straight. But I didn't care. Who cares if I die? Nobody! I sped past everything. Everything was too blurry to pick out anyways! But I knew I reached LaPush when kids started showing up on the streets. They were running around in circles, playing tag most likely. I drove slower when I saw them. And then, I saw it. It was huge, I was great! I pulled into the beach's parking lot. I grabbed the booze and locked the doors. Then, I began my journey.

I drank sips along the way, just to make sure I had enough courage. If I wasn't completely loaded, I would have beat _myself _across the face and yelled at _myself _for even thinking about what I planned on doing, but... I had enough booze in me to last a lifetime.

The hill kept getting steeper and steeper. I slipped a couple of times and scraped up my knees. I tripped a couple of times and rolled my ankle once, but nothing could stop me from getting to the top of this hill. I climbed and climbed. Just until I was at the top, and then, I drank the rest of my bottle, waiting for the sun to set.

*************************************

I wasn't sure how long I was there for, but I never really cared. My phone rang a dozen times, again... not caring. I just stared at the sun, waiting for it to set. For some odd reason, I couldn't do any of this unless the sun was below the mountains. It started raining. Really hard in fact! It actually hurt my shoulders and back as it pounded against my skin. Once more, not caring. I smashed the bottle on the rocks and began chucking the pieces down over the rocks... you know, just to see how far they went. How long it took. I took off my shoes and my jacket.

The sun finally ducked beneath the mountains, I felt great. For some reason, I was the happiest person alive at that moment! I breathed in deeply. _Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale.... _I thought to myself as I stretched. Then, I went to the end of the cliff and hung my toes over so that they were dangling over the edge. I could feel the soft breeze blowing beneath me. It felt amazing! I stepped back, one by one. Until I had reached the other side of the cliff. _Okay,_ I thought. _It will take me about 20 steps before I can jump. _I started running. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9..._ I counted in my head. And soon, something hit me. Knocking the wind from my lungs. As I gasped for air, I managed to yell "I love you Edward!" The fall felt amazing! The wind in my hair! Oh! It felt awesome. And I couldn't see anything, I was descending that quickly. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I just jumped off a cliff, and I was happy about it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do not own twilight. **

Chapter 8.

I woke up alone. "_Where the hell did Bella go?"_ I thought to myself. One would think, she's stick around her "soon to be" husband? I sat up, stumped. "Dad?" I yelled.

"What son?" Billy yelled back, his voice was coming from the living room.

"Where is Bella?"

"She left a couple of hours ago. She asked me if she could take your car. I said yes." he said.

"Oh?" I thought out loud. I shook my hair and wiped my eyes. _What time is it? _I looked towards the clock. Dammit... 11:00. I was starved so... I got up. "Dad,"

"What? Son?" he replied, obviously annoyed.

"Can you make me some food?" I felt like a child again.

"Fine."

"Thanks." I said as I looked around the room. Everything was in its place... I spose. Except this one piece of paper laid on my dresser.

Jacob.

Don't worry. I decided I'd go to the mall. Do some shopping. I'll going to run to my house to get some of my stuff too. I'll be home by supper, and if not, I have my cell.

Love you,

Bella

_Alright then?_ I thought as I stumbled to the bathroom to clean up.

***************************

Dad already had my food on the table. The poor old man, can barely move around ever since he had to stay in that wheelchair. I let my thoughts trail on and on as I ate my meal. "Thanks pops." I smiled as I placed the clean plate in the dishwasher. "That was wicked."

He smiled back at me and then rolled off into the living room once again. Then the phone rang.

" Hey buddy boy. How was your night?" Quill laughed.

"Listen _buddy boy _if you don't shut the hell up..." I stopped for dramatic effect.

"What, you'll send your fiancé after me?"

"Where are you Quill?" I spat.

"And why would _you _want to know? Having troubles with wifey?" He joked.

"Just tell me where the hell you're at!" I yelled.

"Damn! Calm down. I'm at Sam's at Emily's. Why are you so pissed off?"

"Because you're a jackass. See you soon." I slammed the phone as I walked outside into the rain. _I'll just walk..._ I thought as I began walking towards Sam's house. _He doesn't live __that __far away..._I thought.

A few minutes later, I was knocking on Sam's door. Emily came to answer it. Her scars looked even worse today. Especially in this lighting. "Er... hey Em, can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course." she smiled and stepped out of the way so I could walk inside. "I heard you're engaged." She smiled. "Don't worry, it isn't that bad." She pointed at a picture of her and Sam on their wedding day.

"M'kay thanks... Is Quill still here?" I asked looking around.

"Yes, please - don't hurt him too bad."

"I'll try." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Oh," Quill looked scared. "Hi buddy?"

"Your a pain in the ass you know that!" I yelled.

"Awe, poor Jakey," he pouted. "Is somebody PMSin'?" he laughed... but not for long. Once he saw the angry expression on my face, he wished he could take it back... I could tell.

"Get up." I pulled him up by the shirt. "Stand there." I pointed at a place on the floor. "And stay still." I ordered.

"Umm.... Jake? I don't get it..." He began. But then I punched him in the face. "OW!!! Dude! What the hell was that all about?!" he screamed in agony.

"I don't know, maybe I'm PMSin'!" I yelled back. Emily and Sam were screaming at me to leave. "Fine, if you don't want me then...." and all of a sudden, I couldn't stop shaking! Emily screamed in terror.

"Get him out!" She yelled. "He'll morph right here - right now!" She was still yelling at Sam. He grabbed me by the shoulders and hauled me out through the front door.

"Jacob. Calm down." He said. "If not, you'll turn into a wolf. You will, you're showing all the symptoms. Trust me; you do NOT want this right now. You might hurt someone." His face looked pained as he thought about Emily and how he accidently attacked her- creating scars on her face. _Wait a second!_ I thought. _How the hell can I hear what you're thinking?! _He glared at me. "So you mean... I'm actually becoming a werewolf? Right now?" I said, still shaking violently.

_Yes, and once your a werewolf, you can hear what your pack is thinking. I'm part of your pack Jake. _He thought.

_This is insane!!! _I thought.

_I know._ He agreed.

"So what do I do now?" I asked, calming down a bit.

_Take off your clothes. _Sam thought.

_Uh, that's alright bud... I'm engaged remember?_ I smirked.

_No, seriously take off your clothes now! Or you'll ruin them!_ He glared at me.

_What am I going to do? Piss my pants? _I laughed. And with that, I shifted shapes. My clothes burst into tiny pieces scattered on the ground.

"What did I tell you?" He glared at me. "I like your fur color though." he laughed as he pet my forehead.

_Gee, thanks. That's always what I dreamed of hearing._ I glared from in under my eyebrows. He laughed and went inside to get me new clothes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own twilight.**

Chapter 9.

It was five o'clock now. Billy had called us in five times for supper already, but I just wouldn't eat without Bella. She said she'd be home. She had me worried! _Maybe I should go look for her?_ I thought. _But where would I look?_ _What if she was hurt somewhere? Was she having an affair? Already?!_ _We've only been engaged over night. But maybe she was with someone already... before I even asked her? OH! That would be bad. _I sat on the stairs letting my mind flow. I knew it wouldn't help, but it gave me something to do. I got to my feet and walked inside, turning around a couple of times to check before closing the door. We had Harry Clearwater's fish fry with Pepsi. It was pretty good, but I was still extremely worried about Bella. Once we were finished, I went to my room and called her cell.

"Hey, you've reached Bella's phone, but you haven't reached Bella. Leave a message."

"Isabella? Why didn't you come home? You have me worried! Are you alright? Are you okay? I need to know babe! Please, call me or something. I will find you if you don't. I love you Bella, please, don't leave me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, i dont own twilight**

Chapter 10.

I came home from fallowing Bella. I know, it sounded wrong and stuff but… I just feel so protective over her. Sometimes, I watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful. Well, usually she does. The other night, I was at her house…watching her like normal – and she kept stirring so I ran downstairs, just in case if she woke up. But she came downstairs and I had to leave there before she saw me, so I started heading for the door but the floor creaked and she spun around like a dumbass (and she fell)… anyways, she's really clumsy. But I love her. And she loves me; she says that in her sleep all the time. Once I got inside the house, Alice looked at me straight in the face. She said "Bella Swan is going to jump off a cliff." with fear in her eyes. But I couldn't let Bella do that! Not to herself, not to her family and friends, and me. I loved her. There was just something about that girl from the day we met at her house.

_"I'd like to formally introduce myself." I smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen." I said, trying to sound as human as possible._

_"Hi..." she croaked. She blushed. "It's er... very nice to meet you." She said as we looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate brown. "Um... would you excuse me?" she ducked out of the situation and ran off. _

I loved her ever since then. I know that sounds insane, but it's true. You can't help it once it happens. Alice was still staring at me. "Edward, you have to do something!" She said shaking me by my shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do?" I held on to her elbows. Jasper gave me a look.

"I don't know…" He began sarcastically. "Maybe you could use your super powers to run extremely fast over to the girl and pick her up before she makes the mistake?" He blinked.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "Or you could stalk her again by reading her mind." I stared blankly at him.

"Emmett, I can't read her mind."

"What the hell? Why not?!" He was getting jealous. "You can read everybody else's." He raised his hands.

"I don't know." I said calmly.

"Who cares Edward?" Rosalie came down over the stairs. "You're a vampire, you can save her some how. Get out of the god damn house and rescue the poor girl!" She pointed towards the door.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "And then maybe you'll stop talking about her and actually talk _to _her!"

"You can shut up." I said as I pointed at his face and ran out the door. I decided I'd run. The car wouldn't be fast enough! I tied my laces tighter and took off. I knew I had to stop her. I reached LaPush in little over a minute. But I never got winded. Ever since Carlisle turned me back in 1918, I felt like a super hero – even though I was the villain.

I found the cliff Alice was talking about and jumped up onto the side. Still going about 100 miles an hour. I climbed up the side of the rocks. It would take to long to take the path way. And then I heard her heart. It was pumping really fast. I could hear her sharp breaths. She was really going to do this. I saw her then. She was tossing glass over the side of the mountain. (Who knows why?) Then – once the sun set, she climbed to her feet. Her toes were dangling over the edge. I thought she was going to do it then! But she backed up slowly, just until she reached the other side of the flat surface. I saw her counting. _One, two, three, four…_she mouthed as she stumbled backwards. I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing. She then nodded to herself and starting running back to the place she was sitting earlier. I stood then and got ready to move. We were both running, its just she looked so much slower that I did. I smashed into her fragile body, praying not to hurt her in any way. She was so intoxicated that she thought she was falling off the side of the cliff. I saw her lips move. She smiled and yelled "I love you Edward!" I stopped abruptly. This girl, who I barely knew just proclaimed that she loved me? I looked at her face. She was smiling so big, so bright! This woman actually believed that she loved me. And the truth was, I love her too. I slowed and took the path down the hill. Once we got to the bottom she started to wonder. "What the hell? Who is holding me? I just jumped off a cliff! Is this heaven?" she looked around in disbelief and when her eyes finally focused, she was able to see me. She gasped.

_I love you too. So please, never do that again. Please, for me… sleep and sober up. Be safe,_

_Edward _

I scribbled on a napkin and left in on the seat for her. I laid her in the backseat of the car so she could sleep and closed the door gently. I turned and ran away. I could feel her eyes on my back as I ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own twilight.**

Chapter 11.

I opened the door as soon as I got home. Emmett and Jasper were watching the T.V. Esme was dusting the house and humming to herself. Rosalie was sitting quietly in her favorite chair reading her favorite book. Alice came to greet me. "Edward." Her eyes looked sympathetic. "Did she….did you….what happened?" she blinked.

"I caught her before she even had the chance to fall. But she was intoxicated and didn't know which way was down." I looked at the floor. Alice smiled.

"So… she isn't hurt?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, she has a few scrapes and bruises – but she did not die."

"Yay!" Alice cried clapping her hands. She danced over to Jasper and sat next to him on the couch. Emmett looked at me with a goofy smile.

"So you didn't get any action?"

"Emmett…" I glared at him.

"So she still doesn't know who you are? You're just going to stalk her again?"

"Actually…" I began but was interrupted.

"You're such a creeper Ed!" He laughed.

"She said she loved me." I smiled crooked smile. Emmett just stared.

"Edward…. What did you smoke?" He blinked and stood up. I tackled him. Rose was yelling at cursing at us.

"Do NOT ruin my shoes!" she screamed. Alice and Jasper giggled. Esme came out of her trance and came over to try and pry us off of each other.

"You better not ruin my floor!" She yelled as I beat Emmett's head off the floor. He laughed to kill himself! He sat up quickly.

"Get the hell off me you creeper." He punched me in the arm. Everyone laughed at that point. Carlisle came down over the stairs with a worried face.

"Did she figure it out?" He stared.

"I don't think so Carlisle. She was loaded drunk."

"But what if she did Edward? What if she saw you fly past her at 200 miles an hour." He was obviously nervous. "Ed, if she realized what happened, we'd all be in danger."

My smile turned into a frown. "Carlisle…. I am so sorry. I didn't think about it. But I just couldn't let her jump off the cliff like that."

"Just be careful in the future." He shook his head as he headed for the hallway. _Crap, what have I done?_ Everyone stopped smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**As you already know, i dont own twilight.**

Chapter 12.

I woke up in Jacob's car. I was cold, I was tired – and I had a hangover. It was light outside so I assumed it was around 8:00 A.M. I could hear the small children on the beach and the waves. On any other day, this would be peaceful. But my head was pounding! I sat up and looked around. _Where did my phone go? _I asked myself as I searched. It wasn't in the back seat – so I decided to climb in front to see if it was up there. There was a note sitting on the seat next to me. It was from him! I smiled as my fingers traced the neat lettering. I stuffed the napkin into my pants pocket and started the vehicle. I needed to get back to Jake. He was probably worried.

I backed out of the lot and drove back to his house. He ran out to greet me with open arms.

"Bella, babe!" He cried "Where were you? I've looked all over town. I thought you left me." He winced at that part.

"I'm sorry honey" I looked at the ground as he hugged me. "I was just… I was celebrating with Angela and Jessica." I lied. I heard him sniff.

"Bella…." He let go slowly. "Why do you smell so bad?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said as he pulled away. Then I noticed. I had thrown up on my shirt and it had transferred to his. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Jake!" I cried as I pointed to his shirt.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I knew that was there… that isn't what I smell... You smell like booze and you smell like puke – but there's something worse. Way worse." He crinkled his nose. What could it have been?

"I have no clue…" I said. "But could I get a shower?" I asked.

"Sure sure." He smiled and led me inside. After I got cleaned up, Billy called us out for breakfast. He had eggs, bacon, bologna and toast. What a feast! It felt so good on my empty stomach.

"I got to run some errands." Billy smiled. "get some more food. I'll be back later." He said as he wheeled himself down the ramp. Jake looked at me with a weird expression.

"Bella." He started. "I want the real story on what happened last night." He blinked at me.

"I told you…"

"Yes." He cut me off. "But you lied."

"Jacob." I frowned. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Well… I have many reasons." He began. "For one: the girls where at Mike's birthday party. Two: you have a bruise on your face in the shape of a handprint. Three: there's a note in your pocket from Edward Cullen…"

"And four:" Sam came into the room. "You reek like vampire." His eyes turned cold.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "How do you know all this stuff? You have no right to stalk me! And wait a second… Vampire?"

"Well you have no right to be messing around with other men when you're already engaged! Especially vampires!" Sam yelled back. Jake's expression changed from pained, to anger.

"You said you loved me." His hands turned into fists. "You said you'd never lie to me. You said…"

"I said a lot of things Jake!" I cut him off. "But I never accused you of messing around with mystical creatures!"

"So we're mystical creatures now?" Sam made a face.

"There's no such thing as werewolves or vampires! Everyone knows that! You guys are crazy!" I screamed.

"Take that back." Sam said.

"I just spoke the truth." I said calmly.

"You never speak the truth." Jake said painfully.

"Jake…" my eyes filled with tears. "You know I love you!"

"Do I? Do you love me Bella?" he cried for answers.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Well why are you getting drunk, almost jumping off cliffs and hanging around with _Vampires_?"

"There are no such things." I snapped.

"I am a werewolf Bella, the Cullen's are Vampires. You are lying to me. I thought you wouldn't judge us!" He spat.

"I thought you'd love me no matter what." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I never thought you'd cheat on me." He yelled.

"I never thought you'd yell at me…" I looked into his big, dark eyes. Tears were now filling his eyes as well. He sniffed and turned away. Sam glared at me. I fell to my knees crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own twilight.**

Chapter 13.

She pulled into my driveway in a Chevy truck. It was red… more like orange. I could tell she was upset by the way she turned the machine off. She was so glum. I thought she was depressed (and not just because she jumped off a cliff.) She slowly got out of the vehicle and began walking up to my door. She knocked quietly.

"Edward?" She called out. I ran down over the stairs to answer the door.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked.

"Okay." I smiled. "What?" She looked deeply into my eyes.

"What the hell happened yesterday? I jumped off a cliff and then all I can see is you." She shook her head as to get rid of the thought.

"Bella," I began. "I was hiking and saw that you were going to jump. I couldn't let you do that. I just grabbed you and took you down the hill." I said matter-of-factly.

"Edward." She spoke. "I don't believe that… besides... why didn't you let me die?" her eyes filled up with water.

"I cannot stand by and watch somebody take their own life."

"I wish you could." She said and began to cry.

"Oh, no… please. Don't cry." I tried to comfort her.

"You made my life worse." Her big brown his met mine.

"How?" I asked… stumped.

"You made my fiancé believe I was cheating on him." She cried

"What?" I asked.

"He thinks that you're a vampire and that I am cheating on him with you." She cried once more and her eyes fell to the ground.

_Crap… how does he know? _I thought to myself.

"Bella, I think that your husband – sorry, fiancé has lost his god damn mind." I stared at her. "Do you really believe that I'm a vampire?"

"Are you?" her eyes met mine.

Just then Emmett came outside. "Hey bro! Who is this?" He cried joyfully. I glared at him. "Oh…" he said. "I got it. It's her."

She turned to stare at him. _Oh, she's hot. _He thought. I gave him the finger. _So... did you get any action yet? _His eyebrows went up and down.

"Nice to meet you babe." He smiled. "Tell me - if he breaks your heart, ill be here." He winked. Again, I gave him the finger. "Bye." He laughed as he walked to the back of the house.

And once again, she turned to face me. "Edward, are you a vampire?" She stared at me with a hopeful expression.

"Bella…." I began.

"I need to know." She cut me off.

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." I frowned and turned to close the door.

"Wait!" she called. "I love you Edward. Please, don't do this to me."

Emmett came running from the back yard at that point.

"Awe, I wanted her to fall for me!" he cried. I turned around to give him a look. Bella's fragile body was shaking; she looked as though she would faint.

"You said you loved me too." She whimpered. I couldn't stand this.

"That's because I do. I do love you. But I just want you to be happy, and you won't be happy with me." I frowned. She stared into each others eyes. She was so upset!

"Edward, I can see what you're trying to put off, but I know you're not the bad guy." She said quietly. I smiled crookedly._ If you only knew…_ I thought.

"Bella, you should go be happy. It's too dangerous for us to be together." I said, even though I wanted to be with her.

Emmett started to make hurling noises. "Shut up guys! I'm going to puke." He stared at us.

"Emmett get the hell…." I began.

"Fine" he cut me off and walked to the back of the house once more.

"Edward Cullen, please. Don't hurt me like this. Please, just…" she began.

"Isabella Swan" I cut her off. "I don't want to hurt you. This is why you need to stay away from me. I'm no good for you Bella." At the moment Jasper and Emmett came out the front door.

"Would you just get with her already?" Emmett yelled. Jasper laughed. I glared at them. "Okay, leaving…." Emmett began but was then interrupted by Rose.

"Emmett…Jasper…" She said grabbing both men by the ear and hauling them inside. The door closed – Bella and I were finally alone.

"Edward." She smiled and looked at me, but her eyes were still filled with hurt.

"Bella." I said. She reached up to hug me.

_Awe, how cute._ I heard Alice think.

_Just get with her for god sakes! _Emmett thought.

Bella stood on her tippy toes just so she could be my height.

"I just want to try one thing." I said. "Don't move." I said as I leaned in for a kiss. She pulled away after a few minutes.

"So are you a vampire or what?" she smiled.

_Just answer the god damn question Ed. _Emmett thought. I stared into her eyes.

"Yes." I managed to say quietly. She laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

"You know your insane right?" she asked. All I could do was laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont own twilight.**

Chapter 14.

I couldn't find Bella. I looked everywhere for her. She ran off to Charlie's and took her truck. And that's all I know. I haven't seen her since we got into that fight, which was a week ago.

I felt so bad. Sam had convinced me that she was lying to me the full time. But right now I wasn't exactly sure. Had she been lying to me? Did she even mean it when she said that she loved me? I didn't even know anymore. I barely knew her anymore. I walked out to my car; I had to go looking for her. I had to find her and apologize.

I dove all around LaPush, no sight of her. I had to go further. I got on the highway to Forks. It took about half an hour to get to Charlie's house. I pulled into his driveway and got out of my car. I slowly walked towards the door. I knocked… a bit too hard. Charlie came running downstairs.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"I demand to know where my fiancé is." I crossed my arms and leaned up against the doorway.

"Your 'fiancé' is not here." He stated.

"Well do you know where I can find her? I haven't seen her in about a week." I rested my left hand on the door so that he couldn't close it.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Charlie Swan, I need to know where she is. I love her."

"Jacob Black, if you really loved her, you wouldn't have lost her." He said as he reached for the door.

"Please Charlie? I need to know where Bella is."

"Jake, so do I. And if you don't get off of my property, I will have to get the authorities involved." He glared at me.

"Fine." I said. "But when I find her, I won't tell you." I said as I turned around to leave. Charlie slammed the door behind me. I could tell because I felt the wind.

I got back into my car and drove off. I had to find her! I checked all the bars and all the stores. I called all of her friends and all of my friends. Finally, _I winced at the thought…_ I had to check with the Cullen's. Bleck!

I began the drive to their home. It took a while because they didn't exactly live in town. They lived up in the woods somewhere, they we obviously up to something…

I finally found his big white house. It was amazing! Everything was so white and open - clean. I walked up to the door. I knocked really hard. My hands were clenched into fists and hanging next to my hips. A little fairy like woman came to the door.

"Um… hello?" She looked confused.

"Damn woman, you smell." I scrunched up my nose.

"Oh, so _you _must be Jake." She said.

"And how the hell would you know that?"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" She blinked at me.

"I have to be 'so mean' because you kidnapped my fiancé." I said glaring at her. She stared at me.

"I think you should leave." She said as she reached over to close the door.

"I think you should let me see Bella." I yelled. A blond haired man came to the door.

"What's the problem Alice?" he asked the woman.

"Its fine Jasper, Jacob was just leaving." She said – trying to push the door closed. I pushed the door open with my big hands. Sometimes, it was good being a werewolf.

"I demand to see her." I wouldn't budge.

"I think you should go for a walk buddy... you can come back later, when you aren't this angry." The man said. I glared at him. The little woman stared at the man through her long eyelashes.

"That's alright." I smiled. "I promise Ill be good." Then I saw her. Bella started walking down over the stairs with him. Edward. Ugh!

"Jake?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have family here." She snapped.

"You have family at home too." I said angrily.

"Yes, I am home."

"Bella, listen. We are supposed to be getting married."

"What about it?" she asked.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too…" she smiled. "Just not as much anymore." She looked up at him with loving eyes.

"But Bella," I started.

"_But_ what Jake?" She cut me off. "You can't fix it anymore. This isn't any of those cars you can just … fix. You hurt me. You cut my heart into pieces and let them fall. Edward and his family took those pieces up off the floor and tried to put me back together. But it isn't going to work if you don't leave me alone." She looked at the floor.

"Bella, you can't just leave me." I shook my head in disbelief. "Everyone believes that we are getting married soon."

"No, they believe that I am a slut who gets with vampires."

"They don't think that you're a slut Bells. Besides… you are with a vampire." I bit my lip.

"Yeah," she said. "And he treats me better than you ever did."

"You know that's not true."

"Is it?" she looked at me. And suddenly, I felt as though I was going to explode! I lunged at Edward. But she stood in front of him, I couldn't hurt her.

"What are you doing Jake?!" Bella screamed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm fighting for my girl."

"I'm not _your _girl! I don't belong to anyone." She said.

"Your right…" I shook my head. "But you accepted my proposal. So right now, you still are _my_ fiancé."

"Jacob!" She yelled. "Get the hell away from me!" She pushed my chest.

"But Bella…" I began.

"But nothing." She spat. "If you want me, you're going to have to be nice to me first. And _if _you can do that… maybe ill think about coming back to you." She frowned. "But I am never going to come back to you unless you get out of this house right now." She pointed to the door.

"Fine Bella. Call me when you get some sense in that thick of your head of yours." I spat.

"You aren't very good at being nice Jake." Edward shook his head.

"Shut the …" I began but was cut off by Bella.

"Listen, I love you but you're ruining it. So please Jake. Leave" Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled with tears. I turned slowly.

"I love you Bella." I whispered.

"I know." She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh guys, you don't even know how happy it makes me that you read this. I'd like to thank-you for all the nice comments and for all the alerts I have been getting! I cant even express in words how happy i am, expecially since you like the story! Thank- you sooooooo much. I would have replied earlier, but i dont like boring you guys with this silly author's notes. **

** ~ chefgirl4622**

**SADLY, I DONT OWN THE WONDERFUL TWILIGHT SERIES. **

Chapter 15.

I skipped off school again today. Ever since Bella left me for him, I've tended to do that kind of thing. I'll skip off school and then at around 6:00, I tell Billy that I'm going out with the guys … but I run to the closest bar instead. They don't really care who comes in or not, as long as they get paid. If you look the appropriate age, they'll let you in. I suppose that's how Bella got in that day she ran away.

I slowly walked up to the door and looked over to my right. There were a bunch of people hanging around in the alley between the bar and the abandoned apartment building next door. They were there every night. They were the only big "gang" LaPush really had. They didn't have a name though. I guess it was too hard to pick one. The only thing they all had in common was the fact that they all did drugs. There were girls and guys, all different ages, they came from all around the world and they all had different hobbies. I just called them "The Gang" and sure enough, people knew who I was talking about when I did. They just glared at me. It was kind of freaky…

"Hey!" A strong looking man yelled. "Are you Billy Black's boy?" His eyes traced my face.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why do you want to know?" Then a little Indian woman came to the front of the group.

"Just wondering." She spat.

"Okay then…?" I opened the door and went inside. I sat on the chair by the bar.

"You again?" the bartender asked. I guess he noticed that I've been here every day this week.

"Yeah…" I trailed of and asked for a beer.

*********************************

After a few hours, I decided that I should head home. I paid the pill and left. I was walking down the street, maybe the walk would be good for me, and I'd have plenty of time to think. I kicked the rocks beneath my feet as I slowly pulled out my iPod. I felt weird though, kind of like someone was fallowing me. I'd turn around every now and then, but I couldn't see anyone. This is half the reason I liked being a werewolf so much! I could hear their feet scuffling across the pavement – I could smell the drugs off their breath. _What the hell do they want?_ I thought to myself. But I really didn't care that much anyways, if they thought they could hurt me – they thought wrong. It wasn't that I was _scared _I was just curious.

I turned down the alley, hoping they'd fallow and get to the point.

"You!" One of them spat. "Come here."

"What do you want?" I stopped, smiling.

"What are you goin' at tonight?"

"Why does any of this concern you?" I spun around to face them. They all stood in a line with their arms crossed across their chests, they all wore black, and they had "scary" faces on.

"Get over here fool." One of the men put his chin in the air.

"You wanna go?" I asked. _I can't believe they wanna fight me!_ They were obviously pretty freakin' stupid. They laughed.

"Do we have to spell it out for you dumbass?" a girl giggled. I walked forward.

"You all know pretty damn well that I can take all of you and eat a sandwich at the same time." I crossed my arms and stood tall.

"Oh really?" they all laughed.

"Oh really." I nodded.

"Get over here jackass!" a girl pointed in front of her. I couldn't believe this little woman wanted to fight me.

"How about I take that one instead?" I asked pointing towards a taller boy in the back.

"Are you scared of me?" the woman asked - her eyebrows pulling together.

"I don't wanna hurt you babe. Maybe you should move to the back of the line?" I shrugged. She cracked her tiny knuckles. I smirked at the sight.

And then all of a sudden, the group of people had spread out into a circle around me. The little woman punched me in the gut.

"Ow!" she screamed grabbing her hand. "What the hell?"

"I told you." I said scratching my head. "Do you wanna try again? I didn't even feel that one." I laughed.

"Hell no!" she blinked. "You frigin broke my hand ass hole!"

"Such language for such a small person." I smiled. She looked like she was about to kill me for a second, and then one of the other girls screamed out to her.

"Raven!" they yelled. "The bastard isn't worth it."

And then she just calmed down, just like that. I wished that I could do the same. I shook my head turning around to see all the other people who were crowded around.

"Anyone else?" I lifted my arms.

"Get outta here!" the one named Raven screamed. I turned around and stared into her eyes. They were blue with a green circle in the center, they were awesome. I always thought that Bella's eyes were the most beautiful, but when I looked at this girl's eyes – I decided I was wrong. We stared at each other for about a minute but then my gaze was interrupted by another gang member.

"Raven..." he began. "Stop staring at the jerk. Your mine -remember?" He walked over to kiss her - but she pushed him away.

"Get away from me Nate!" she screamed. "I don't belong to anyone, don't…" she reminded me of Bella.

_"What are you doing Jake?!" Bella screamed._

_"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm fighting for my girl." _

_"I'm not __**your**__ girl! I don't belong to anyone." She said._

I shook the thought away, I couldn't think about her anymore. Raven was still yelling at the man. He was still trying to get in to kiss her. Now I know how poor Bella felt when I was about to rip her new boyfriends head off. _I'm sorry Bella_. I thought to myself, if there was only a way to make her hear me…

"Leave her the hell alone." I slowly walked towards the man.

"Get away from us." He looked at my face. "You freak!"

"Oh, that wasn't smart." I lifted my hand and punched him so hard that he flew all the way into the wall (about ten feet.) Everyone else scattered, except Raven.

"Bye girl, hope the monster doesn't kill you!" Another girl screamed as she ran off.

"Some friends you have..." I began as I bent to my knees to try and help her.

"Please, don't." She looked at me with her pleading, yet beautiful eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont own twilight.**

Chapter 16.

We became friends. I'd ride my motorcycle over to see her everyday. She's be waiting for me, right by the bar. Just like she used to wait for her old 'friends'. I really liked her. I knew a lot about her now.

She was standing right where I would expect her. Her hair was long and black and it was always tied in two braids. Her perfectly proportioned body was leaning up against the wall. She looked like she really wanted to tell me something.

"So, doesn't anyone notice that you stand here all day?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"Like, anyone at home? I know that when I go home, my dad yells at me for hours." I shook my head thinking of Billy.

"No. I don't exactly have a home." Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Oh…" I said. _Damn, ruined the relationship with her too! How come I can't have a healthy relationship…ever? _"I'm sorry. That was really … mean of me." _Mean? What the hell?_

"It's alright." She said as she reached out for my hand. "Jacob, could I tell you something?" She looked at me through her thick eyelashes. I fallowed her and we sat by the wall.

"When I was ten, my mother remarried." She began. "His name was Jeff. He was an ass. He used to beat me and my mother. And he used to …" her eyes filled with tears once again. "He used to ... rape me."

"Oh my god." My jaw dropped. "Where is the bastard?! I'm going to frigin beat his ass!" I got ready to get up but she grabbed onto my arm."

"It's okay Jake." She smiled. "Really…"

"No its not!" my hand balled up into fists.

"Yes it is! He is in jail." The tears rolled down her perfectly shaped cheeks. "It's just... mom never forgave me for telling." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she really loved Jeff. Even if he hit her, she didn't want him to leave. But he was after… raping..." she swallowed and began again. "Me a lot of times already and I couldn't take it anymore! I told my teacher who told the police, and they took him away. Mom still hasn't forgiven me for taking her 'one true love' away from her. And now, even though she lets me back into the house… it still doesn't feel like home. She doesn't even talk to me anymore. That's why I turned to drugs and alcohol."

"Whoa…" I shook my head. "That's really hard to hear. I'm sorry." I looked into her eyes.

"Don't be." She smiled. "That's the first time I ever talked about it before." She brushed some stray hair away from her beautiful face.

"Well… this will be the first time I ever talk about this…" I smiled. I told Raven about Bella. After a little while she looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake. That's really intense."

"No, not half as intense as your story." I said as we stared into each others eyes again.

"Would you be offended…" she began.

"No." I said as I leaned in to kiss her. We had a nice little make out session and then she pulled away.

"Jake, I was going to tell you that your hair is really greasy." She smiled.

"Damn! I guess you hate me now then…" I bit my lip.

"No, that was nice anyways." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 17.

Bella looked so fragile compared to Edward. She stood as tall and as strong as she could, but she never really felt good enough for him. Jasper told me that, of course, he was having a great deal of fun fooling around with her emotions. He'd make her have random mood swings, one minute, she'd be sad. Then she'd be angry – and before you knew it, she would act really sexual and seductive. (Emmet's idea no doubt). I hated seeing her like this; they used her like a toy! I really wanted Edward to change her but he refused every time. He looked me straight in the eyes and said "No one will _ever _hurt **my **Bella. End of discussion." And with that, he turned back to her. The good thing was, they loved each other and Edward had finally found his mate.

I walked into the living area – heading to my bedroom when I over heard Emmett and Rosalie talking.

"Hey Alice!" Emmett called. "Come here" His voice was suddenly down to a whisper. I walked closer to hear them better – even though I could hear them fine from where I was standing…

"We're going out tonight." Rose smiled. "All of us. We'll go, plus you and Jasper and Edward." She bit her lip, still smiling.

"And the human." Emmett added.

" Yay!" I cried. "So do you want me to convince …" I began.

"Yes, you convince Bella, who will then force Edward to go." Rosalie leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, 'cause he's whipped." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up!" We heard Edward call from upstairs. Bella was still asleep, he watched her fall asleep in his arms, and he's stay there. He's stay still until she woke up.

"Okay…" I smiled. _Muhahaha! _I thought to myself. _I can dress her up all pretty in some __**nice **__clothes! _

"Alice!!" Edward yelled, he was reading my mind. "I swear if you…if you do that to her, and if you force me to go…" he trailed off.

"I'm not going to force you to go…" I began.

"Okay, good."

"Bella will." I smiled and danced off to find Jasper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own anything.**

Chapter 18.

He was in our bedroom, reading his favorite novel.

"Hey." I began as I squirmed in to sit on his lap. "How are you?" I asked, not exactly waiting for the answer. After kissing for a while, he pulled away.

"What do you want?" he laughed.

"Ugh! I have to _want _something to kiss you?"

"Seriously, what do you want?" his eyes met mine.

"I don't want anything…." I trailed off.

"Really?" He looked startled.

"Nope." I smiled. "We're going clubbing tonight, we need to convince Bella when she wakes. The only thing is…"

"Edward won't leave her side." He cut me off.

"Awe, you're so cute when you're rude." I laughed.

"Awe, you're so cute when you stop talking."

"When has she ever stopped talking?" Edward yelled from across the hall.

"Shut up!" I cuddled into Jasper.

"Okay…" he whispered kissing my hair. "What are we going to do?" I smiled.

"I have a plan…"

"You always have a plan!" Edward yelled again. "Good thing I can see **everything **your thinking."

_Damn…_ I thought.

"Mhmm!" Edward yelled in response to my thoughts.

_SHUT UP and leave me alone! _I thought.

"I'll try, when you shut up and leave **me **alone."

"That isn't going to happen." Jasper laughed.

"Hey!" I cried, smoking him in the arm with my fist.

"Whoa, that hurt." He laughed again. I glared at him. "Okay…."  
I thought about my old plan until Bella woke up, and then I would secretly changed ideas. _This is going to be perfect! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flew down over the stairs, looking for Carlisle. He was in his office talking with Esme.

"So the werewolves are a problem?" she looked concerned.

"Well darling, they are trying to take our little Bella away…" Carlisle spoke silently, but when he saw me come in he changed subjects immediately. (I'm not exactly sure why)

"Carlisle…" I leaned on his desk. "We need your help."

"What do you want Alice?" He laughed.

"Well – I want a pony, and a new car, I want new clothes and…" I counted on my fingers.

"What do you need my _help _with Alice?" He cut me off – looking annoyed.

"We want to go out tonight." I stated.

"Okay, well… go out tonight" He blinked.

"Yes, but we _all _want to go out tonight." My eyes traced the table.

"Oh I see," he laughed. "What must I do?"

"We need you to take Edward out side. Force him to go hunting. And while he goes hunting, we'll talk to Bella about it. She hasn't been outside of this house in a week or two. It's a sin! Eddy can't keep her entirely to himself! She needs to see the world." I paced back and forth as I gave him directions, using hand gestures. I felt very much like a human.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll get him now?"

"No, wait until Bella gets up."

"Alright. Just call out to me." His eyebrows lifted. (As in to say 'leave… now').

I smiled – content. We were going out tonight. Nothing could stop us!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont own twilight.**

Chapter 19.

I woke up next to Edward. It felt a lot better than waking up next to Jake. I love Jacob Black. I really do – just not that much.

"hey." I smiled turning to face my prince.

"Hi," he returned the gesture with his famous crooked smile.

"How are you?" I asked stupidly.

"Um… well…" he began but was interrupted by Carlisle's call.

"Edward! Come here please." He yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, he sounds angry. I'll be back in a second." He kissed my forehead quickly and left. I sat up and pulled my hair back with my fingers. _Wow. _I thought, looking around his room. _Will I ever get used to this luxury?_

"Bella?" I heard Alice's silent voice.

"Alice?" I smiled as I saw her tiny figure pop into the door way.

"We're going clubbing tonight…. Want to come?" she smiled.

"Um…. I guess? Is Edward coming?" I asked.

"Don't worry! If you're going – he's going!" Jasper yelled from the hallway.

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed. "The boys whipped."

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave; it's just that no one makes me feel this way…" Jasper and Emmett appeared. They were singing and dancing to the song **Sexy back **by Justin Timberlake.

"Guys!" Alice yelled, shoving them out of the way. "So are you going to come?"

"Ok." I smiled. "Sounds fun." We then heard Edwards loud footsteps coming up the stairs, he was obviously mad.

"ALICE!" He screamed. "I told you not to do this."

"Edward, the girl needs a break."

"But we don't have to go _clubbing _for her to have a break!" Edward was furious. "There are too many men that would want to do something to her."

"Yes," Emmett smiled. "And then we'd get to kick their ass." He said matter-of-factly.

"Emmett…." He turned to face him.

"No!" I screamed. "Please Edward, don't. I _want _to go."

"Yes Bella." He turned back to face me. "But I _want _you to be safe."

"I will be safe."

"Fine…" He looked at the floor. Every one cheered in the hallway. "I'm only doing this because Bella wants to go."

"Yeah! And you're whipped." Emmett yelled singing and dancing once more.

"Come on Bella." Alice reached out to me. "I get to play dress up!" She smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice smiled as she dried my hair – after forcing me to take a shower for about an hour.

_"Can I come out now?" I'd ask reaching for the faucet. _

_"No! You only shampooed once."_

_"Yeah, aren't you only supposed to show shampoo once?"_

_"No! Don't you ever read the labels?"_

_"But…"_

_"But nothing! You have a lot to learn."_

When I came out of my trance, she was combing my hair. She picked up another wire and plugged it into the outlet. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to hear any of it, I just wanted to go back into the zone, back were nothing really seemed real. I heard a switch flick – assuming she turned something on.

"I'll be back in a second." She claimed as I heard the door close. I went back into my train of thought.

_"Bella honey?" Edward called from the hallway. "Are you okay? Is Alice hurting you?"_

_"No, its okay…" I replied, guessing he had heard my complaints. "I just got some product in my eyes."_

_"Its not __**product, **__its conditioner! Get your facts straight!" Alice yelled at me from the toilet seat. She had been sitting there the full time, waiting – more like ordering me to do things. I've never__spent so long in the shower in my life! She made me shampoo my hair, and then wait for 2 minutes while the shampoo set… twice. Then I had to put conditioner in it. She yelled at me until I had washed my body twice with the scented body scrub. Then she threw a towel over the top of the shower. She gave me specific instructions how I had to dry my hair, and then my body. She then threw a jar of scented body cream at me, really fancy stuff. I couldn't even read the label! Finally she tossed me my bathrobe. And finally, she let me open the shower curtain and step out. Then the real fun began…_

She came back into the room with three or four bottles of hair spray. She laid them down on the side of the tub. _Why can't you just use one type? _I thought to myself as I sighed aloud.

"What's wrong Bella?" She looked concerned.

"Nothing…." I rolled my eyes and looked back towards the mirror. "Let's just get this over with." She smiled and walked forward, reaching for her hair dressing tools.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**I dont own twilight.**

Chapter 20.

We heard Alice clap from inside the bathroom.

"Yay!" She cried. "I did it! You look gorgeous." The door creaked open. And there she stood.

Soft, brown curls framed her pale face. Her brown eyes were accented by the dark pink color on her eyelids. She stared at me threw her long, black eyelashes.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning around slowly so I could see her full outfit. My eyes traced her figure. She was wearing a black, translucent shirt with a frilly pink tank top underneath. She had silver bracelets and a necklace. She also wore a gray mini skirt that flipped out towards the end. Her tiny feet were covered by silver "flats" as Alice called them. She looked astonishing! I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Bella my love, you look amazing." I felt the corners of my mouth rise. She swallowed and jumped at me for a big, long hug.

"And you smell even better!" Emmett laughed from behind us. I sniffed her hair.

"He's right you know." I looked into her eyes once more. "You're smell is intoxicating."

"Thanks babe." She beamed and leaned in for a kiss - A very passionate kiss. "I love you." She said as she pulled away.

"Great…" Emmett patted my shoulder. "Can we get this crap over with already and go?"

" Yeah!" Jasper agreed. "It's sickening."

"Fine." I looked deeply into Bella's brown eyes. "But we'll finish once we get back." She smiled, her pearly whites showing once more.

"I love you." She mouthed as we headed downstairs to the garage.

"I love you too, more than you'd ever believe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reached the club. The music was loud and annoying. It was very uncomfortable. There were people staring. In fact, the whole club was staring. Us Cullen's, well we're used to it – but Bella hated the extra attention. I listened to the crowds thoughts as my eyes circled the room.

"_Damn! The blond one's HAWT!" one thought as his eyes traced Rosalie's model like figure._

_"I'd do him." A female thought at the back of the room… she was thinking about me._

_"Ugh! How could that thing get a woman like her?" Another man thought, staring at Emmett rudely._

_"Mmmm, he is so sexy." Another woman thought, crossing her legs. I'm not sure who she was thinking about._

We walked over to the bar. The woman who worked there bit her lip seductively as her eyes went up and down. "And what would you like sexy?" she leaned over the counter until her cleavage was way too much to handle.

"Um…Hold on." I looked at Bella. "What do you want?" I asked, moving closer to her – hoping the bartender would take the hint.

"I'll have whatever…" Bella smiled and looked at the woman.

_It's okay baby. _The woman at the counter thought. _I don't care if you already have a girl friend, I don't care if you have six girlfriends. You're hot as hell and I'd do you any day! _She stood up straight her eyes tracing my body once more.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"A party." Emmett replied.

"Alright then, I have just what you need." She said as she turned around to reach for some glasses. She was still trying to act seductive.

"So do I." Rose bit her lip as she glanced towards Emmett.

"Yeah, later babe." He laughed. "We're in public." The woman at the bar turned around with enough drinks for all of us.

"Here." She said, placing them on a tray. "On the house." She shoved the table towards me. I nodded and reached out for it, and the white piece of paper she had placed on the tray. I snatched it before Bella had the chance to see, I really didn't want her to get hurt. I gave the drinks to everyone and pointed at a table.

"Let's sit." I suggested – letting Bella lead as I opened the little note. There was red lipstick all over the damn thing!

Hey hottie,

If you're looking for a real party, call me. That girl standing next to you won't give you anything! I have experience. Let me know when you feel like having a

R-e-a-l party. Call me, I don't care how late.

Xxx-xxxx

Roxy.

I urged as I placed the note back into my pocket. The girl was insane!

"What's wrong Ed?" Emmett laughed. "You didn't even touch the drink yet." I glared at him and showed him the letter.

"Oh," he stopped smiling – looking over at the woman named Roxy. "Well…." He began.

"Don't say it." I cut him off. _I don't care hot or beautiful she is, she isn't Bella. I love Bella!_ I thought to myself. I glanced towards the door and then I saw him – Jacob Black was here. I could feel Bella's mood change the minute she saw him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts and stuff. I cannot express in words how happy I am that you like my story! Thank- you!**

**I don't own twilight, S.M. does.**

Chapter 21.

Oh he just _had _to walk in on my night, the only night I've been out in a while right? He couldn't have just stayed home _tonight _and let me have fun – no. He had to come out and ruin **everything!**

I could feel my cheeks warm up and my hands began to shake. _Why? _I'm not even sure, but it was happening. Edward looked deeply into my watery eyes.

"Bella honey?" he asked sweetly. "Would you like to leave?"

"No." I managed real quiet. "I need to get over it and move on – I need a night out anyways." I tried to smile but I knew that it didn't work out as well as I'd hoped.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Then why are you crying?" A deep, husky voice came from behind me. _Shit. _It was Jake!

"I'm not ….. crying." I swiped a tear off my cheek and turned to face him.

"How are you?" he smiled.

"Better than I've ever been." I said swiftly.

"Oh really?" he looked shocked. "Well, that's good for you."

"Mhmm." I agreed and smirked.

"I hope you know that I've been hopeless with out you – that is until I met Raven." He looked straight into my eyes. "She helped me manage, but I still love you."

"Jake…." I spoke real quiet, fighting back the tears.

"See, I don't keep anything from you – like he does." His finger shot up towards Edward.

"How dare you." Edward glared. "I don't keep anything from Bella."

"Did you tell her about how you used to creep around her house at night – watching her sleep? Or how you used to stalk her whenever she left the house? Have you told her about all the notes you're always getting? Have you told her your biggest darkest secrets?" Jacob was pretty pissed.

_Wait a second… he used to creep around my house at night? He used to watch me sleep?! Stalk me? He gets notes? And what does Jake mean when he says "biggest darkest secrets"? Is there something I should know?_

"Edward?" I turned to face him – tears filled my eyes again. "Do you have to tell me _something?_"

"Bella, I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to be scared." He said - coming towards me, trying to comfort me.

"What if I was in danger?" I questioned. "Would you just… ignore the truth just so I wouldn't be hurt or scared?"

"Yeah Edward… what else have you been keeping from her?" Jake looked amused.

"Stay out of this wolf boy." Emmett stepped in.

"Guys!" Alice yelled. "Let's not go overboard."

"Shut up pixie." Jacob snapped.

"Do we need to take this outside?" Jasper moved in – defending his mate.

"Edward." I looked at him – and it seemed as if the full club went silent. "Is there _something _I should _know?_"

"Bella…"

"Edward."

"Just tell her the truth moron." Jake grinned. "You don't tell her anything. You keep everything from her – so she won't be upset. You think that she can't handle her own emotions."

"Fine." Edward muttered. "I keep a lot from you Bella, but **strictly **because I don't want you to overreact."

"So you think that I overreact?"

"Just a little." Emmett laughed at the thought.

"Fine then – if I _overreact _so much, why don't I just go with someone who cares enough to tell me the truth?" I said as I stomped off – Jake fallowing me. We got out to his vehicle. He was laughing as he opened the door for me.

"Don't _laugh _at me." I spat.

"I'm not laughing at you babe."

"Don't call me _babe_ either!"

"Sorry…" he muttered as we sped off into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

**I dont own twilight. **

Chapter 22.

The wedding was back on. I was completely _over _Edward Cullen… or at least, I pretended to be. But this was a good thing. I'd be with the boy I loved for the rest of my life. He'd never keep me safe _without _keeping stuff from me.

"Bella?" I heard Renee call. "Are you ready?" I glanced at myself in the mirror. She had helped me get ready – She wasn't as good as Alice though. My hair didn't look the same, my make up wasn't done as nicely and last but not least – I didn't have the same smile. This smile was faked.

"Yes." I stepped towards her. She was faking too. I knew that she didn't want me to do this. She thought I was making a huge mistake. But I needed to do something; I needed to sort out my life. And this was the only thing I could think of.

"You look beautiful." She whispered as she led me down the corridor. Charlie was waiting for me.

"Oh my lord!" he cried out. "You look gorgeous Bells." He was obviously faking it as well.

"Thanks." I mouthed and wrapped my arm around his. The music began to play and the big French doors opened. First, my bride's maids (a couple friends from school, a couple friends from LaPush) and then my maid of honor (Renee). And then the music changed. It was my turn. Charlie and I began to walk slowly. _This is freaky. _

*************************

She looked so beautiful! She smiled me the full time she walked down the isle. My heart was pumping practically out of my chest. But I wasn't sure if this is who I wanted to be with. _Yes, _I love Bella but… I love Raven too.

_"Are you sure your okay with this?" I asked her._

_"Yes." Raven nodded._

_"But I'm marrying her. I mean…"_

_"We can just be friends if you want. I don't care Jake. I love you; I can't just throw you out of my life. You know too much." She laughed._

_"I love you too..."_

I glanced at her. Raven sat there the full time – she was a true friend. She looked at me the full time though, even when Bella came out and everyone was staring at the bride. Raven kept her beautiful eyes on me.

**************************

I couldn't believe my little Bella was getting married to Jake! They're only children! I just…. Ugh! Bella looked amazing though. And I'm not just saying that because Renee told me to be nice. The white dress just looked awesome on her skin tone. She looked so pale and perfect. Her dark hair just threw it over the top!

My eyes filled up with tears. Now, I'm usually not one to cry but… I balled like a baby! My daughter was getting married! Oh my god! The music ended, I stopped staring at her and handed her off to Jake. They held hands – smiling. I couldn't help but smile. At least she was happy.

The church went completely silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks again to all the readers , sorry it took so long for me to update, i just had a lot of things going on. but here it is, please enjoy. thanks again.**

**i dont own twilight**

Chapter 23.

I was really pissed. My limbs were shaking because I was so angry! Alice just glared at me.

"Edward?" I heard Emmett. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's frigin withered!" Jasper called from the other room.

"Leave him alone." Alice said calmly. "The love of his life just left him to get married to a werewolf."

"Thanks for reminding us all, Alice_._" I glared at her.

"Sorry Eddy…"

"Why don't you just go down there and fix your mistakes?" Emmett laughed.

"You can't just _fix _what happened!" I said angrily. "I screwed everything up! She hates me."

"No, she doesn't." Alice corrected me.

"Its okay… she doesn't need me anyways. I'm a vampire – nothing good can happen to her when I'm around."

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled. "Stop whining and get your ass down there. Get her back."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed in synch.

"I …. Cant…"

"Edward!!!" Alice whined.

"Alice!"

"Get up and go." She said as she grabbed my arm and hauled me off of the couch – pushing me towards the door.

"And if you don't come back with her…" Emmett began but never finished his sentence.

"He'll come back with her." Rosalie called out.

I got in the car and sped off to get Isabella Swan back, I needed her in my arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

**alright guys, this is the last chapter. i hope you enjoyed the story. i cannot explain in words how much it means to me that you've read this. thanks again**

**i dont own twilight**

Chapter 24.

Jake's smile was all across his face; ear to ear. Yet his eyes told a different story. He looked as though he was happy and sad at the same time. I felt the exact same way.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take this woman as your wife?" the man glanced towards Jake. The whole church went silent. It seemed like forever before he answered.

"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take this man as your husband?"

I glanced towards my friends, then my family. And last but not least – I glanced towards Jacob. His eyes were filled with joy and pain. I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to say. _I guess I should say… I do? _I thought as I opened my mouth to speak.

"I… I do." I faked a smile but tears still came to my eyes. _I wish he was Edward._

"Alright then…" the man kept going with the ceremony. "Does anyone disagree with this couple? For if you do; you must speak up now or may your words be silenced forever." He glanced around the room quickly – almost too quickly. He began to speak again but was interrupted by a loud **bang **as the door swung open.

"Wait!" very familiar, velvet like voice sang from across the room. "I disagree!" Edward ran up the isle to look me in the face. "I disagree." He repeated.

"Edward…" I shook my head as the tears fell. "I …"

"I disagree too." A woman in the front row stood up so that she could stand in front of Jake.

"Raven…" Jake glared at her. "You said…"

"I said a lot of things. I said that I wanted you to be _happy. _But when I look at you and I look at her; I don't see the happy man I wanted to see." Her eyes were glazed with tears.

"Yes Bella. I feel the exact same way." Edward stared at me- smiling.

"Um… what do I do now?" the man spoke silently.

"Can you make it a double wedding?" I asked as everyone gasped.

"Oh what the hell…" the man laughed as he read out the full thing again; once for Edward and I, and another time for Raven and Jacob.

Edward and I got into the car and sped off into the night – on the way to our honeymoon. I smiled. _This is perfect!_

At first when I went to Forks, I thought it would be the best summer ever! It turned out to be a living hell. But I made it through that whole summer, and it turned out to be just as I imagined. It turned out to be my happy-ever-after.


End file.
